


Slow Down

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [17]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Ringo has to pee on the way home.
Series: Beatles Omorashi [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of short :/

Ringo wiggled his leg, checking every store outside his car window to see if they had public bathrooms. So far, he had no luck. He decided to just get on the interstate and stop at a petrol station or something.

When he finally found one, he realised that the bathrooms had locks on them. He dreadfully walked over to the front desk.

“Can I use your loo?”

“Paying customers only.” The guy shrugged and Ringo pulled out his wallet and slammed some change onto the glass, taking a soda can from the counter.

“Keep the change.” The man handed him the key, and told him to go ahead.

He did, and he ran faster than he thought possible into the station loo, so fucking close to the urinal. He sighed in relief and tugged at his zipper.

It wouldn’t budge. And he knew that if he unclenched any of his muscles now, he would completely and definitely piss himself. This situation wasn’t looking too good for him.

When he realised he couldn’t do a thing, he left the station with his soda, returning the bathroom key.

The car ride back was Hell. His bladder was threatening to empty all over him every five fucking seconds.

He’d drifted into another lane more than a few times and gotten quite a few honks at his reckless driving skills.

At their flat, he stuck his own key into the bolt and turned it so fast, it broke right off. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself and knock on the door.

“George!” he called. “Geo, my key broke, and I’m going to pee myself if you don’t open this door.” A dark patch had started to form down his legs, and he knocked harder. “George! It’s not funny! Open the door!”

Ringo groaned, feeling as his bladder finally gave up on him. He sobbed loudly, covering his face, the soda still in his hand. Piss ran down his legs, making a puddle on the concrete beneath him.

Then the door opened. His face got hot with embarrassment, and he threw his soda at George, who dodged it.

“Ritchie, what’s the matter with you?” He took one look at Ringo’s pants and winced. “Oh.” Ringo stormed past him, trying to hide his tears. George closed the door and followed the wet footprints to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

“Ringo?”

“Go away, Geo. I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“You don’t have to. Would you like some help cleaning up?” Ringo opened the door.

“George, you don’t have to clean up. It’s not--”

“I’ll get you some clothes to change into.” RIngo said nothing, and George smiled, walking off. Ringo closed the door back, groaning, and there was another knock. He opened the door again.

“That was quick.” George held out his hand, Ringo’s soda wrapped up in his fingers. He looked at the older man with pleading eyes.

“Is this yours?”

Ringo nodded. “You can have it for being so bloody nice about this.”

George gave a gentle smiled, gladly accepting the soda. “Thanks.”


End file.
